Mysteriously Bitten
by missmegzx
Summary: Everyone at Hogwarts assumed Lavender Brown was among the dead after the Battle of Hogwarts, but she had disappeared before the clean up. Nobody assumed she would've turned into a werewolf after being attacked by Greyback. Lavender has returned to the public eye but finds love. (Short story)
1. Lavender Returns

**_Lavender Returns_**

Lavender Brown, the girl who most assumed to be dead at the Battle of Hogwarts from the attack from Greyback had been missing since they had began cleaning up Hogwarts. She had been presumed to be finished off by the rest of the werewolves or one of the creatures that helped Voldemort but they had been wrong.

**5:41 a.m.** The battle has quieted down as death eaters slowly approached the entrance to Hogwarts within the next twenty minutes. Lavender, laying on the ground near a broken passage way had blinked her eyes open, noticing the broken castle and debris on the ground. She had also noticed the aching wound on her neck, painful whenever she moved. The area was quiet and empty as she lifted herself up with the strength that she had left. Lavender honestly thought she was dead but she didn't know that Hermione had blasted Greyback off of her before he could finish her off. "I'm not dead...I'm alive." she gushed to herself. Standing up, knowing her fate would most likely be a werewolf, she decided to disappear as she saw the crowd of death eaters approach.

**6:50 a.m**. Battle of Hogwarts ended with the defeat of Voldemort. Lavender had been long gone and searched for where she could hide herself. She didn't want her parents to faint at the sight of her but she also didn't want them to think she was dead either. Everyone was recovering at Hogwarts after the Battle and as they went to count the deceased, Harry had let the staff know of Lavender's body near the passage. Unable to find Lavender Brown's body, McGonagall approached the trio on the bridge where they stood talking. "Potter...i haven't found Miss Brown's body. I assume if she did pass away, someone took her body." McGonagall explained before departing. The trio looked at each other in confusion. "Blimey, you think one of the werewolves finished her off?" Ron asked. Hermione frowned. "Stop it, Ronald. Perhaps they just miscounted and somebody else covered up her body." Hermione hoped. As the students went back home and began their lives, time passed on.

**2 years later**. Lavender had ended up confronting her parents about being a werewolf after the first year of baring it by herself, coming to terms about her new life. Her parents had no choice but to accept it but were thrilled she wasn't dead. They had kept her identity on the down low, not wanting to spark up any news reporters in the Wizarding world that she had reappeared since her disappearance - they figured she would be discovered at her own pace. Ron and Hermione had been dating for two years now as Harry and Ginny had as well. Lavender still had feelings for Ron deep down and even though they avoided one another the year the battle took place, she had hoped that they could reconcile and get back together. Her obsession with the Weasley had still flamed up inside her and her jealousy of Hermione never left. She will have to find Ron somehow but she knew it would shock him and others that knew her that she was still alive. Even if it meant that she would reveal herself to the ministry to register with her new status to do so.


	2. New Status

**_New Status_**

Lavender found herself at the ministry of magic, registering herself as now a werewolf due to the incident during the battle. The new status was shocking to some while others had no idea who she was exactly. Her style had changed a little from the girlish style she had at Hogwarts to now a more classy persona, though she kept her head bands the same at times. Leaving the ministry, Lavender has hoped that they wouldn't spread it around in order for her to surprise Ron. She had no idea that Ron and Hermione has started dating, the last she checked they were friends. "Well, _that_ was just unbearable." Lavender spoke to herself, mumbling as she looked around. She then headed towards the doors to exit the ministry but as she made her way through the crowd, she had bumped into a professionally dressed Dean Thomas. "Sorry about that." Lavender apologized, before looking at the exit.

Dean had to make a second look at her, a double take as he was shocked to see Lavender alive. "Lavender? Lavender Brown?" Dean asked in surprise. Dean had now been going to school, studying Magical Law. Lavender turned her focus back onto Dean. "Yes? Oh Dean, am i right?" Lavender replied. Lavender really wanted to find Ron, whom had been her first love but she had to admit - Dean looked good. "I thought you were dead. From the battle." Dean explained. Lavender knew she would be getting that same reaction from those that knew her. "I did too. But, I'm not. I just registered my new status." Lavender explained nervously. Dean furrowed his eyebrows for a moment. "Status?" he asked curiously. Lavender sighed. "Yes..._werewolf_." Lavender said softly before looking away. "Do you know where Ron is?" Lavender asked curiously. Dean remembered that Lavender was Ron's ex, but he assumed she just wanted to inform him she was alive. "From what i know, he still lives at the Burrow. His girlfriend visits him while she attends school. She's going for Magical Law like i am." Dean explained. Lavender's heart sank. "Girlfriend?" she asked. Dean nodded briefly. "Hermione, they got together after the battle. But, I'm sure you're over him." Dean replied. Lavender faked a smile. "Yes. Of course." she stated, of course she wasn't. But after the talk, Lavender made her way from the ministry and headed out.

Apparating to the field where the Burrow was, Lavender then spotted the Weasley home and decided to walk straight up to the burrow, in hopes that she would catch Ron alone. Upon walking over to the front door, Lavender knocked on it and to her surprise, the door opened to see none other than... Hermione. Lavender furrowed her eyebrows, having a little bit of jealousy fester inside of her. "Lavender?" Hermione asked in shock, stepping back for a moment. "How are you alive? I thought you were..." Hermione added, trailing off. Ron entered the room. "I was _what_?" Lavender asked in an irritable tone. Ron looked at Lavender, taken back at the sight of her being alive. "...dead." Hermione finished. Lavender's eyes shifted to Ron, noticing his stance. "How are you alive, Lavender?" Hermione asked curiously. "Yeah, i thought you got killed by Greyback." Ron butted in forwardly. Harry and Ginny were overhearing everything from upstairs, Ginny wanting to go downstairs but Harry didn't think it was a good idea yet - he wanted to see his friend's handle this. Lavender rolled her eyes and cocked her head to her right as she crossed her arms. "I actually wasn't dead. Not for a moment. I was awake the entire time while _everyone_ was fighting, up til the death eaters arrived. Then i left. I was trapped inside my body, _screaming_ from the pain of being bitten by a bloody werewolf. Now I'm one. On my own, as a werewolf. Not very _attractive_ is it?" Lavender explained, a little harsh and direct but one negative to being a werewolf was a temper, she has yet been able to control herself like werewolves that had it longer were able.

Ron and Hermione were taken back by the story but Hermione wished she knew Lavender was still alive, then would have done more in the moment. "Lavender...im sorry i didn't know." Hermione replied. Lavender glared. "I suppose you and Ron are together now, am i right?" Lavender stated, slightly upset. Ginny and Harry decided to join them, seeing it for themselves. "Yes." Ron said hesitantly. Harry stepped in front of his friends. "Like Hermione said, we didn't know. Maybe Lupin could help you. He lost Tonks but perhaps it would be a good distraction." Harry suggested to her. Lavender eased up a bit at Harry's kindness but she was still hurt seeing Ron and Hermione together. "That would be nice." Lavender admitted. Lavender had came to the conclusion that it was truly was over between her and Ron, watching as Ron put his arm around Hermione. "That settles it then. I'll let Lupin know." Harry replied. As Lavender was about to turn to leave, Dean Thomas had showed up to the burrow, making Lavender question. "Did you follow me?" Lavender asked.

Harry and Ginny chuckled while Dean furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean, he followed you Lavender?" Ginny asked curiously. "Well...i asked him if he knew where you all were at." Lavender admitted, half truth. Dean flashed a smirk on his lips. "Actually she asked where Ron was. And im here for Ron too, i believe i owe him his wizard's chessboard back." Dean pointed out, getting the board out from his deep briefcase. Ron took the chessboard once Dean handed it to him and thanked him for returning it. Lavender was a little embarrassed and just decided to storm off into the field to find a spot far away before apparating. Dean found himself actually beginning to like Lavender, though he didn't tell anyone. He then decided to follow after her and Ginny shook her head. "Whats that for?" Hermione asked curiously. Ginny shrugged. "He likes her." Ginny replied honestly, she knew how Dean acted from dating him her fifth year. "Dean likes Lavender?" Ron asked, baffled. Ginny nodded as Hermione giggled. "Yes. Dean likes Lavender. I can tell by his reactions, i did date him a few years back." Ginny pointed out.


	3. Coffee Date

**_Coffee Date_**

Lavender was standing in the field outside of the burrow, thinking of how embarrassed she was. Having Dean expose her like that made her sound like a stalker, though that was precisely the point why she had gone anyway, to find Ron. A moment before she was about to apparate, Dean had approached behind her. "Lavender..." Dean spoke her name to get her attention. Lavender looked back over her shoulder to spot Dean. "Why do you always show up behind me?" Lavender asked, a little bothered. Dean rose an eyebrow before forming a crooked smirk on his lips. "Well, to catch you if you fall." Dean replied. Lavender rolled her eyes. "How would i fall?" Lavender asked with an attitude. Dean chuckled, he was amused by her reaction. "Well, i honestly keep hoping that you would fall _for_ me and I would catch you." Dean stated charmingly. Lavender rose an eyebrow at Dean. "Why would you want to catch me?" Lavender asked before deciding to apparate to London.

Dean watched as she apparated and decided to follow her, remaining amused before apparating to London as well. Lavender had decided to head back home but Dean spotted her in between the busy London streets, following her towards the train station in order to go to Winchester, not in the mood to apparate. Before Lavender got inside the station, Dean had caught up to her and pulled her to the side of the station. "Why did you do that for?!" Lavender gasped. Dean smiled a little. "Why did you leave _for_?" Dean asked back. Lavender placed her hands on her hips as Dean kept his hands on her shoulders. "Because...it was awkward being there at my ex's house knowing he's with someone else." Lavender shrugged. Dean sighed. "Okay. Well, i wanted to ask if you wanted some tea or coffee? If you'd like..." Dean asked. Lavender furrowed her eyebrows, slightly confused. "As in...a date?" Lavender asked. Dean nodded. "Yes. Is it bad?" Dean asked. Lavender wasn't sure why he or any man for that matter would find her attractive now that she was a werewolf but she honestly liked having his attention and enjoyed the flattery. "No, not bad at all. Yes, I'll go on the coffee date with you." Lavender replied.

Dean smiled, where his dimples showed gently. "Brilliant." Dean said before they made their way towards a muggle coffee shop called The Royal Bean coffee shop. Once they entered and got their coffees, Dean and Lavender sat at the table in the quiet shop, watching as the muggles walked by the window they sat near. "I have to ask, why were you surprised that i would ask you on a date?" Dean asked. Lavender sighed and took a sip of her coffee. "Figuring that I'm now a _werewolf_ and we haven't really talked in school i assumed such." Lavender replied, whispering the word 'werewolf'. Dean set his cup back down onto the table and grinned crookedly. "Well, i had crushed on you during the end of sixth year. I tend to like girls that would let me do things for her, you know be a gentleman. Ginny never let me much, Harry misinformed me that was what she wanted so we fought a lot. Regarding the _werewolf_ part, it's something i can work with. My cousin worked with Marcus Belby's uncle who invented the wolfsbane potion so I've learned some from him when he would visit my mum and i." Dean explained.

Lavender was taken back by the fact he had a crush on her after her relationship with Ron. Also that her now being a werewolf wasn't a turn off to all men that weren't one themselves. "Okay, I'm actually pleased to hear that. I figured that aspect would be quite the turn off, actually." Lavender stated. Dean shook his head. "Not at all. So, are you still into Ron?" Dean asked curiously. Lavender honestly thought she was until she saw it for herself how Ron was with Hermione and having her show up felt a little obsessive. "Honestly, not anymore." Lavender replied, smiling softly. Dean was satisfied with that answer and they continued to talk.


	4. Make It Official

**_Make It Official_**

The more they talked, the more Lavender found herself liking Dean. After they had finished their coffees, they decided to take a walk in Regent's Park there in London. As they walked, Lavender was thinking about when the next full moon would occur. She was afraid that it would hurt from what she had read about werewolves during her third year when Snape forced the students in Defense Against the Dark Arts to write an essay in Lupin's absence. "What's on your mind?" Dean asked curiously, noticing her silence. Lavender sighed as they walked passed the playground in the park, filled with muggle children playing. Lavender got to thinking about if she formed into a werewolf on a full moon, if she would end up hurting anyone unwillingly. "I'm just thinking when the next full moon was. Kind of dreading it." Lavender explained.

"So, how are you coping with it?" Dean asked curiously. Lavender furrowed her eyebrows. "With what?" Lavender asked. Dean and Lavender passed by a pond with ducks quacking. "Your new status." Dean pointed out. "Which status?" Lavender asked swiftly and cheekily, knowing which one he meant but wanted to tease. Dean gave her a playful, stern look before parting his lips. "You know which one. But, i can change the other if you like?" Dean replied a little flirtatiously. Lavender was a little surprised at his bluntness and blushed without her will. "Well. I would like that...and I'm coping..just trying to cope but also scared a little knowing my first full moon phasing may hurt. Hoping i don't hurt anyone either when i phase." Lavender replied. Dean was rather happy to hear her response about changing her status, he did like her since their last year after all. "You worry to much. It's about location from what I've been told. Get to a safe location on a full moon, that's it." Dean explained. Lavender figured that was true. "Well, Harry did mention that our former professor Lupin could help tutor me." Lavender stated.

As they reached the end of the park, Dean looked towards Lavender. "Want me to walk you home?" Dean asked, being chivalrous. Lavender smiled shyly. "It'll take a train. It's in Winchester." Lavender pointed out. Dean shrugged. "I don't mind. It's been a while since I've been to Winchester, or on a train really. I live in Westminister, not too far from London so I'm not far from home." Dean explained. Lavender smiled sweetly before nodding. "Okay, if you like." Lavender replied. Dean and Lavender walked to an empty alley before Lavender took Dean's hand and they both apparated from London to Winchester. When they got to Winchester, Dean walked Lavender home but they kept holding hands along the way, walking down the sidewalk to her parent's house. "I suppose I'll be seeing you again?" Lavender asked. Dean smiled as they stopped near her front door. " Yes, if you want to. I'd like to." Dean replied. Lavender nodded gently, smiling big. "Of course i do. So, are we like, a thing?" Lavender asked curiously. Dean took a moment to think before nodding. "I think so. You want to be my girlfriend?" Dean asked reassuringly. Lavender blushed, she nearly forgot about Ron while she was with Dean and this was a positive thing for Lavender compared to the turn of events that happened in her life lately. "Yes, i do...i do want to be your _girlfriend_." Lavender responded. "I guess it's official then." Dean stated. Lavender was always the girl to go fast in relationships, she just wanted to be loved. As Lavender lingered, Dean took that as a hint to lean in and give her a quick, soft kiss as Lavender kissed back before they pulled back. Lavender then went into her house and Dean headed back home


	5. Future (Epilogue)

**_Future (Epilogue)_**

Suddenly, the next morning there was a knock on Lavender's front door. She figured that it was Dean or someone for her parents but to her surprise when she opened it in her girlish outfit, it was none other than Remus Lupin. "Professor Lupin?" Lavender asked in surprise. Remus smiled faintly. "Harry told me that you needed my help on the next full moon." Lupin replied. Lavender remembered that from yesterday just now as she nodded. "Yes, i did agree to that. I had phased many times before the last couple years but the pain is excruciating." Lavender explained. Lupin understood what she meant. "Come along, I'll give you some tips." Lupin stated. Lavender slipped out the door after getting her shoes on and walked with Lupin down the street of her neighborhood. "The full moon is tonight?" Lavender asked curiously as she wrapped herself in her beige cardigan sweater. "Yes, unfortunately. But, i best remind you...you shouldn't be around me at the same time that we do phase. Im afraid there's a chance things can become rather violent." Lupin replied. Lupin has never phased around other werewolves before but would assume that the two werewolves would either fight or if they were opposite sex, most likely lead to sexual acts - he didn't condone either.

"Oh right. Wouldn't want that to happen. So, how does a werewolf make it less painful to phase?" Lavender asked curiously, staying bundled up in her sweater and having her hair in a long braid over her shoulder. Lupin glanced at the muggles passing by before he turned back to Lavender as they edged a park. "Yes but it's not the most intriguing idea." Lupin explained. As they stopped in the middle of the park, they took a seat on a bench. "A way to make it less painful, is to either be unconscious during the transition, some inject themselves with wolfsbane to get that effect or take a potion to avoid phasing on a full moon. I've experienced both." Lupin stated. Lavender felt overwhelmed by the information and wasn't sure if she would be able to handle that but assumed that the latter was better than having to experience it with full on pain. "Where do i get the wolfsbane or potion?" Lavender asked. Lupin felt that he was a mentor to Lavender and this would be helpful to distract himself from losing Tonks aside from being a single father raising their son Teddy.

Lupin stood up and crooked his head sideways to motion 'come along'. "I'll show you." Lupin stated. Lavender followed Lupin as they apparated to Diagon alley and went into the apothecary shop that held many ingredients for potions. Lupin guided Lavender through the ingredients until he stopped at Wolfsbane. The witch that worked there knew Lupin and as Lavender purchased the wolfsbane, they also had gotten a syringe then left the shop and headed back to Winchester to Lavender's house. "That should help. If you have a helper, it would be even easier to inject that into yourself and be more effective. If not, it'll still be effective at least an hour before the full moon." Lupin explained. Lavender took the advice as they approached her house. "I will try. I only have one person that may be willing to do that." Lavender pointed out. Lupin got curious on who would in their right mind help a werewolf since it would be dangerous. "Who might that be helping, may i ask?" Lupin asked curiously, he never had anyone help him much, trying to get Sirius to help at first was like pulling a tooth. "Well, Dean Thomas. We started dating and he said he picked up information from his cousin that worked alongside someone who invented wolfsbane." Lavender explained. Lupin was surprised to hear two of his former students were dating, even after Hogwarts. "Well, i wish you luck with this transformation. I need to prepare myself for my own." Lupin pointed out. Lavender went back inside her house after Lupin left, getting ready for her transition that night.

The night came and Dean wanted to help her out with the transformation so they headed into the forest of Dean, having Dean himself hold the syringe full of wolfsbane. As the sky darkened and the moon beginning to show, Dean then injected Lavender with the wolfsbane as she began to transform before him. Dean made sure he got out in time before she fully transformed. The pain was still there but the wolfsbane numbed her to where it was tolerable. As the morning came, Lavender found herself at her front doorstep , practically nude from shredding of her clothes the previous night. Dean had came back to see if she made it home before spotting her on the ground. "Lavender?" Dean asked, he was a bit taken away from seeing her naked already but he didn't hate it. Lavender woke up and spotted Dean before realizing she was naked, immediately covering herself. "I'll be right back." Lavender gasped, rushing into her house and getting dressed into her room.

Eventually, Lavender and Dean would remain together for the next two years. Dean started working for the magical law enforcement in the ministry of magic, getting a very good wage. Lavender had gotten a down payment from her parents and opened a wizarding boutique, fashion for witches. Dean ended up proposing to Lavender and gotten married, having a summer wedding as she wanted. A year after marriage, they had their first child, a girl named Melody Lorelei Thomas.


End file.
